Graphene, because of its hard texture, high transparency (its transmittance is about 97.7%), high thermal conductivity (up to 5300 W/m·K), high electron mobility (more than 15000 cm2/V·s) and other excellent features, is gradually applied to the display apparatus, especially in the applications for touch panel in recent years (which is commonly used as an alternative to conventional transparent Indium Tin Oxide, ITO conductive thin films) and in the applications in light emitting diode, LED.